Maybe I'm Amazed
by H.V. Bathory
Summary: Mai sets up another karaoke night with her friends where Natsuki has a surprise awaiting everyone in attendance...including her girlfriend, Shizuru Fujino


**Maybe I'm Amazed...**

A Mai-HiME fanfic by HvBathory

**Author's note:** This is a tribute fic to one of leebot's stories. Which one...you'll have to guess.

Seven o'clock...that's the time Mai had the room from. She found it interesting that Shizuru called her earlier in the afternoon, telling Mai that she'd be covering the cost. Almost everbody was there. Aoi, Chie, Mikoto, Haruka, Yukino, Nao, Midori and Mai herself. the orange haired checked her watch as the crowd heard the familair rev of Natsuki's motorcycle. Everyone was able to tell who Natsuki was thanks to her riding suit, but all of the girls were surprised by the woman on the back of her bike. All her attire consisted of a pair of black leather pants, a deep blue leather shirt and a purple helmet. As the other woman got of the bike, she slowly took her her helmet off and shook her head, flashing her brunette hair in the nightlight. Just as always, Natsuki was enamoured by the action Shizuru performed. The couple then placed their helmets on the handlebars and held each other's hands as they walked by the stunned crowd around them.

"Is that..." Mai began, perplexed by the sight before them.

"Well, I guess this confirms the rumors, right, Aoi?" Chie asked, nudging her friend in the stomach.

As Natsuki and Shizuru watched and waited for their respective turns at singing, Chie asked the couple if she could grab a 'pic or two' of them as an official couple. Shizuru couldn't help but be more than happy to, if Natsuki wanted to. It took a mere two seconds for Fuuka's ice princess to agree as she turned Shizuru's head to the side and kissed the brunette's lips while Chie snapped away on her phone's camera. The kiss also broke the concentration of the group, including Mai, who was singing at the time. Mai felt a little bummed that her spotlight was stolen, but realised it was her that told Natsuki what she needed to hear to allow herself to be loved by Shizuru. Nao was still in disbelief and now had no ammunition to use against Natsuki whenever the two were at school. When Shizuru's turn came, she finally found a enka song that suited her and belted out the meledy, which Natsuki found enthralling, given their status as a couple.

But the final song was Natsuki's, and earlier in the day, she found a song, in english, that was, like Shizuru's, suited who they were now. As Natsuki cleared her throat the song began:

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time_

_And hung me on a line_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl_

_Who's in the middle of something_

_That she doesn't really understand_

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe you're the only woman_

_who could ever help me_

_Baby won't you help me understand_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song_

_right me when I'm wrong_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

As Natsuki heard the small break she break she had, she saunted over to Shizuru, wearing the reddest face anyone outside of Shizuru's presence and began kissing the brunette, taking care to listen out for when the song resumed. It was then when she went back to the monitor and began to continue her serenade of Shizuru Fujino.

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl_

_Who's in the middle of something_

_That she doesn't really understand_

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe you're the only woman_

_who could ever help me_

_Baby won't you help me understand_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song_

_right me when I'm wrong_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

When the song ended, she was rewarded with a rapturuos applause that made her blush. As she looked at Shizuru, the brunette was too stunned by what had couldn't quite understand what made her girlfriend rather reserved. It could've been the kiss earlier in the song, the song itself perhaps it was the action of Natsuki letting those that cared about her know about her and Shizuru. In any case, it made Shizuru whisper something into her love's that made Natsuki blush.

_Damn you, Natsuki...guess I'll make you blush when we get home_


End file.
